Matilda gets a surprise
by NewYorkGurl25
Summary: Matilda gets a suprise, she and Lucas gets back together
1. Matties surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls people or Home and Away except for Leilani, Alice, Katyca.

Chapter 1: Matilda cousin comes to visit.

Lucas, Ric, and Cassie were sitting in the diner waiting for Matilda when they heard squealing coming from outside, they rushed out.

Cassie spotted Matilda with 2 boys and girls chatting. One of the boys had the same blondish hair look as Matilda, the other looked like Lucas expect had bluey-grey eyes; the two girls, one had straight blomd hair and the other looked like a pixie, with a pixie hairstyle. The girl who looked like a pixie turned to Matilda.

"Tils, cousin, I think we have company" said the pixie to Matilda

"What Leilani, (she looks at where Leilani is pointing and spots Cassie, Ric and Lucas) hey its my friends, I'll introduce you to them" said Matilda.

"Okay" said Leilani.

(They walked over to Lucas, Cassie , Ric were)

"Hey Cass, Ric, Luc; this is my cousin Leilani Bolton (pointing to the pixie), her best friend Katyca Bennett (pointing to the straight blond hair girl), my twin brother Henry (pointing to the boy who looks like her), and this is Tristan Du Grey, (pointing to the blond with bluey-grey eyes); cousin, Kat, Henry, Tristan, this is Cassie Turner (pointing to the girl), this is Eric Dalby but prefers Ric (pointing to the brown haired boy), and this the Lucas Holden (pointing to the blond boy) said Matilda, blushing.

(Tristan notices Lucas)

"Lucas Anthony Holden, cousin I didn't know you lived here" said Tristan.

"Tristan Janlan Carlisle Du Grey" said Lucas, giving him a man hug.

"What, you guys know each other" asked a confused Katyca.

"yes Kat, Lucas here is my younger cousin, I am sorry I never told you , Lei or Henry about him" said Tristan as he turns to where Leilani, Katyca and Henry are shocked.

(Leilani walks off to the beach)

"Lei" shouts Tristan, to his girlfriend.

"Tristan I can not believe you kept something this huge from Lena, after everything you guys been through, you supposed to be her boyfriend" said an angry Katyca as she runs after Leilani.

"Damn, I only just got her back, we broke up after an argument when she found out she was pregnant with Alice at the age of 16 and now I am going to lose her again" said Tristan, annoyed with him self.

"Tristan, man, go after her and bring my girlfriend back please" said Henry.

(Tristan runs off in the girls direction)

"So Mattie what was the squealing about" asked Cassie.

"Okay, I did not know that my twin, his girlfriend, his best friend, and our cousin were coming to visit, so on my way to meet you guys I met them getting out of the car heading to the diner" said Matilda.

"A ha , so you squealed because of you family arriving unannounced" said Ric.

"Yep you got it in one Ric" said Matilda.

(Katyca comes back over to them)

"Hey babe, how is Leilani" asked Henry, slightly worried for his cous and best friend.

"She's okay, I left her with Tristan on the beach" said Katyca..

"Let's go to the diner" said Matilda..

"Okay" said Henry and Katyca simultaneously.

(Katyca and Henry, Ric and Cassie, which left Lucas and Matilda together)

"So Matt, I didn't know you had a cousin" said Lucas.

"I guess I never knew she would come back here so I never thought to tell, same as you, eh" said Matilda..

"yeah you right Matt" said Lucas.

"Luc you've called me Matt twice, wasn't that your nickname for me when we were together"said Matilda. slightly confused.

"Yeah I guess it easier to go back to it, plus I like calling you it, I hope you don't mind" said Lucas.

"Yeah I don't mind, it is nice to hear it" said Matilda.

(Ric comes out of the diner, after they noticed that Mattie and Lucas never arrived)

"Oi you love-birds come on" said Ric, making both Matilda and Lucas blush.

"Umm" they both said

"Luc we need to talk " said Matilda as Ric heads back inside.

"Yeah Okay, let's head to the beach" said Lucas

(They walk off down the path to the beach, by passing Leilani and Tristan)

"Hang on; Tristan, Lali is everything okay" asked Matilda

"We are still together, we engaged cous" said Leilani, showing Matilda the ring.

"Oh my words, it is beautiful" said Matilda.

"Cous, come here; Lucas she will meet you there, Tris go to the diner I'll be there shortly, if they ask you can tell them" said Leilani.

"Okay" both Tristan and Lucas said.

(Lucas heads to the beach, Tristan went up to the diner)

"Mattie what's going on" said Leilani.

"Well Lali I think me and Luc might be back together, he kept calling me Matt, you know the name he called me when we were dating" said Matilda.

"Wow" said Leilani, giving Matilda a hug.

"Thanks, Lali; I better go down to him" said Matilda.

"Okay, it will happen, I feel it, I mean from what you told me, he wanted you when you had those burns but you went with Dean and he turned to Belle" said Leilani.

"I know" said Matilda running down to where Lucas went.

"Luc where are you" said Matilda.

"I'm over here" said Lucas, from further down the beach, where there was logs.

(Matilda ran to where Lucas was)

"Hey" said Matilda out of breath as she came to a stop in front of Lucas.

"Hey, Matt what do you want to talk about" asked Lucas.

"Okay let me sit down" said Matilda.


	2. Lucas and Matilda talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls people or Home and Away except for Leilani, Alice, Katyca.

Chapter 2: Matilda and Lucas talk.

"Umm Luc you remember the picnic that Dean made for us after he dumped me" said Mattie.

"Yeah what about it" said Lucas.

"Well when we kissed, you asked if it was weird , and I said yes, well I lied" said Mattie.

"What do you mean Matt" said Lucas.

"I mean it was not nothing, I did feel a spark, just not the one when we kissed at Colleen's play, and I know you've just broken up wit h Belle, and that it is too soon, but I still love you" said Mattie.

(Lucas was shocked)

"Umm" he started.

"I'm sorry Luc, I'll go" said Mattie, getting up.

"Matt, sit down" said Lucas, pulling her back down.

"No Lucas, it is fine , maybe Dean and my cousin are wrong, there is nothing left, you do not want me, that's okay, sorry to ruin our friendship" said Mattie crying.

"Matt, sit down" said Lucas again.

(Mattie tries to run off, Lucas gets up and grabs her by the waist)

"Luc let go off me" said Matilda as Lucas turns her to face him.

"No" said Lucas as he pulls his head down to her and kisses her.

(They break apart)

"Luc what was that for" said Mattie, slightly breathless.

"Just wanting to see if I could feel any sparks, like you did" said Lucas.

"And did you" said Mattie, really not wanting to know the answer.

"Yeah, that's strange I mean when we kissed last if felt weird and now it felt the same as when we kissed in Colleen's play" said Lucas.

"So what happen's now" said Mattie.

"Well lets give it a try again, maybe this time we are more successful" said Lucas.

"Really I call you my Luc again" said Mattie.

"Yes you can, let's go up to the diner, everyone will be waiting, plus I want to see their reaction expect for Leilani and Tristan who both knew the outcome" said Lucas truthfully.

"Okay" said Mattie.

(Tries to walk off)

"Hey Matt wait, we need to do this properly" said Lucas.

"What" said Mattie confused.

(Lucas grabs Mattie's hand pulls her to him so that her arms wraps around his waist and his around hers)

"There, that's better"said Lucas smiling his Holden charm.

"Okay" said Mattie as they walk up the beach, happily chatting about what they were going to say to Tony, Martha, Beth and Jack about them when they bumped into Drew and Belle.


	3. Confrontation between Belle and Mattie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls people or Home and Away except for Leilani, Alice, Katyca.

Chapter 3: Confrontation between Belle and Matilda.

"Oi B****, what you doing with Lucas" said Belle to Mattie.

"Who are you calling a b****, cheater" said Mattie.

"Oi you cow, you so ugly that why you turned Dean gay and Lucas dumping you" said Belle walking up to Mattie.

(Lucas spots what is about to happen and tries to pull Mattie behind him but it was no use as Belle slaps Mattie really hard, Mattie fall to the ground and Belle walks away with Drew laughing)

(Lucas pulls Mattie up)

"Matt are you okay" asked Lucas worriedly.

(No answer, he pulls her to him)

"Hey Matt, look at me (she looks up and then down again), first you are not a cow, second you are not ugly, you are in fact very hott and thirdly you did not turn Dean gay, he tried to hide it and lastly it was not your fault we broke up it was me, okay" said Lucas reassuringly.

(Mattie nods her head even though her head is down)

"Baby M look at me (Mattie looks at Lucas), come here let me wipe that tear, you are perfect, lets go to the others" said Lucas.

"Thanks Luc, lets not tell Lali or she will go and scream at Belle" said Mattie.

"You sure you okay (Mattie nods) because usually I won't hit girls but Belle really got under my skin; first she cheats and than she hits the girl I love with all my heart" said Lucas seriously.

"Luc, you are sweet, lets go to my cousin" said Mattie putting her arm around Lucas waist again.

"Anything for my girl" said Lucas, they walk up to the diner..


	4. Everyone finds out what happened

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls people or Home and Away except for Leilani, Alice, Katyca.

Chapter 4: Everyone finds out about the confrontation.

(Ric comes out of the diner)

"seriously you two"said Ric.

"What Ric can't you see I'm busy" said Lucas.

"Yeah but both your cousins want gossip plus Leilani is worried about if you had a confrontation with Belle" said Ric.

"Damn, nothing passes her, yeah we just did, and Belle slapped her" said Lucas.

(Leilani and the rest come out, joined by Beth, Martha, Jack , Tony and Irene)

"Who slapped who Lucas" asked Katyca.

"Belle slapped me after I told her she was a b**** and a cheat, she called me a cow, told me I was ugly and that I turned Dean gay and that it was my fault Lucas dumped me" said Mattie in tears.

"She did what" said Leilani, angry.

(Cassie, Martha and Leilani went to comfort her whilst Lucas was drag to talk to the adults)

"Luc, son tell me it is not true" said Tony worriedly.

"It is true dad I tried to pull Mattie behind me but I was not quick enough" said Lucas in reply, looking upset and annoyed.

(Mattie looked over and noticed Lucas upset, walks over to him)

"Luc it was not your fault, we knew she would act like this" said Mattie taking his hand in hers.

"Where is she" asked Leilani.

"We don't know she went off with Drew laughing" said Lucas.

"Leilani let me, Beth,Dan , Jack and Irene sort it out okay I know you and Tristan are worried but Luc and Mattie need your support" said Tony.

"Okay Tony,, lets go to the diner" said Leilani.

"But Lei, this girl has 1 hurt my cousin by cheating and 2 has slapped your cousin and you not doing anything" said Tristan.

"He is right Leilani, nut on the other hand we need you more" said Lucas

"That is too confusing" said Ric.

"What is" said the others.

"Well Lucas said Tristan was right but that he and Mattie need our support more, so is that not confusing" said Ric.

"No Ric basically I meant was that although Tris is right about going after Belle, me and Mattie need your support more, okay" said Lucas.

"Right we got it Lucas" said Katyca.

"Good to the diner, damn; Martha, this is Katyca, Henry, Tristan and Leilani; Kat, Henry, Tris, Lali this is Martha Jack's wife" said Lucas.

"Hi" said Martha.

( They walked up to the diner)


	5. The diner

(The 4 of them plus Alice walked out of the diner)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls people or Home and Away except for Leilani, Alice, Katyca.

Chapter 5: The Diner

(Entering the diner Leah spots them)

"Matilda, Lucas I am sorry about what has happened" said Leah.

"Thanks Leah, it was okay Lucas was there with me" said Mattie.

"Lucas I want you to promise me that you won't let anyone hurt Matilda (Lucas nods), well now that is sorted, you can get whatever you like it is on the house, Irene told me" said Leah.

(They walked over to the booths: Lucas, Mattie, Tristan, Leilani, Martha in one whilst Ric, Cassie, Henry and Katyca in another one)

"So Leilani, wow, not that I don't want you here but what are you doing here, and how old are you now" asked Martha, shocked to she her childhood friend.

"Well I am going to be 18 soon and I brought your god-daughter here to meet the rest of the family" said Leilani.

"Really, where" said Martha really excited.

" she is asleep in the car, but I go an get her" said Tristan grabbing the car keys from his coat.

(Tristan walks out of the diner and meets Jack)

"Tris man where is Martha" said Jack.

"In the booths with Leilani, Mattie and Lucas; how is it being going" said Tristan.

"I left Dad with Beth, Dan and Irene, where are you off too" said Jack.

"I'm getting Alice out of the car, she was asleep earlier when we arrived" said Tristan.

"Hey can I come" said Jack.

"Yeah man, you can" said Tristan.

(They walked to the car. Tristan opens the back door, unbuckles the seatbelts, takes Alice out of her car seat, then tries to close the door but struggles, Jack notices)

"Tristan let me take her, you can then close the door" said Jack.

"Thanks cous, it was slightly awkward closing the door with her in my arms" said Tristan as he passes Alice to Jack.

(Tristan closes the door after grabbing the necessary stuff, locks the car, and he and Jack walk back to the diner)

Once inside both Martha and Matilda ran to Jack and Baby Alice.

" she is so cute" said Mattie, playing with her toes.

"Yeah Jack can I hold her please" said Martha.

"Sure, here" said Jack as he passes Alice to Martha.

(They all went to the booth; Tristan set next to Leilani as well as Lucas; Jack , Martha and Matilda sat opposite them. Although Mattie was eyeing Lucas but also playing with Alice)

(Enter Robbie and Tasha)

(Robbie spots Leilani)

"Oh my word Leilani Eulalia Aimi-Aine Esme Bolton, wow cousin" said a shocked Robbie.

"Hey Robster, Tash" said Leilani.

"Is that Alice Georgiana Amber -Brooke Bolton Du Grey" asked Robbie.

"Yeah" said Leilani.

"Gigi" said Robbie.

(Alice wakes up)

"Uncle Rob" said Alice, known as Gigi, gets down from Martha lap and runs to Robbie.

(Robbie pick her up)

" She is such a beauty Lena" said Tasha.

"Yeah she looks like her mum although with Tristan hair" said Robbie.

"Thanks Robster, Tash" said Leilani

"Hey Rob, Tash why don't you join us we are just about to tell everyone other than Mattie that we are engaged" said Leilani.

"Okay but we are heading to Irene soon to pick up Ella but sure congratulations" said Tasha.

(They went and sat down- Robbie and Tasha joined Ric, Cassie , Henry and Katyca)

"Henry, hey brother" said Robbie.

"Hi Robbie, this is Katyca the girl I was telling you about" said Henry.

"Nice to meet you Robbie, Tasha" said Katyca.

"Nice to meet you too after hearing about you" said Robbie jokingly.

"Oh oh, here comes Belle and Drew" said Cassie as Belle and Drew enter the diner looking smug.

"I so want to wipe that smirk of her face" said Leilani angrily.

Meanwhile in the other booth, Alice spots her mum angry and questions her uncle.

"Uncle Rob why is mama angry" asked a curious Alice.

" Do not know Gigi" said Robbie.

Back with Leilani and the others.

"Babe don't, remember we have to leave it, my uncle is sorting it out" said Tristan.

"Here come Leah now" said Lucas.

"Belle Taylor, Drew Baker you better explain to me what were you playing at, first you Belle cheat on Lucas, then you have the attitude that you can slap and not be found out; well let me tell you something Irene, Dan, Beth and Tony are extremely angry and what has happen these last couple of days, and Drew when Dan comes he will sort you out, I am extremely disappointed" said Leah.

"What little miss perfect couldn't take losing, and that she is better of in the hospital" said Belle.

"What did you day Ms Taylor" asked Tony as he, Beth, Irene and Dan enter the diner, noticing the anger in Leilani's face and Matilda in Luc's arms in tears.

"Nothing" replied Belle quickly.

"Liar, you said that little miss perfect couldn't take losing and that she is better in the hospital" said and angry Robbie.

"Now why did you just lie Ms Taylor" asked Beth.

"Beth, I'll take Drew and Belle to mine, you guys enjoy the rest of the day, nice seeing you again Ms Bolton" said Irene.

"Nice seeing you again Irene, I hope you are well" said Leilani.

"I'm well my dear" said Irene.

"That is good news" said Leilani.

"I'll better take these two away before there are any fights" said Irene.

(Irene, Drew and Belle left the diner)

"Okay lets go back to the Holden/ Hunter household" said Tony.

(Everyone gets up, they start walking out of the diner- Ric and Cassie, Henry and Katyca, Robbie and Tasha, Martha and Jack, Beth and Tony, Leilani, Alice and Tristan, Lucas and Matilda)

(When suddenly Mattie starts feeling sick and runs to the loos, Leilani runs after her)

(15 minutes later Leilani walks out carrying Matilda in her arms)

" Lets go, she needs sleep" said Leilani.

(The 4 of them plus Alice walked out of the diner- Leilani, Tristan, Lucas, Matilda)


	6. Holdens Hunters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls people or Home and Away except for Leilani, Alice, Katyca.

Chapter 6: Hunters/ Holden's house.

(Everyone expect Cassie and Ric who had to go back to Sally's were waiting for the five. Enters the five- Leilani still carrying Matilda whilst Lucas had Alice in his arms as she fell back to sleep)

"Aunty Beth where is her bedroom" said Leilani.

"well we had to swap around as you guys are here so she and Lucas have Robbie and Tasha's old room" said Beth.

"Okay I just drop her there" said Leilani.

(Leilani walks to the annex, opens the door, puts Mattie on the bed and closes the door)

(She walks back into the house)

"So what happened" asked Martha.

"What I am about to tell you is not really my place but you guys should know" said Leilani.

"Okay thanks" said Tony.

"Well you remember when she had Bulimia and she made herself sick because that what she thought she deserved" said Leilani.

"Yeah, what about it" said Beth.

"Well there is a thing called relapse, which basically that to fall back to a former state or to regress after a partial recovery from illness, so it means that in medical terms to become ill again after apparent recovery" said Leilani.

"What, you mean she made herself sick again" said Robbie.

"Partly, but she believed what Belle said was true, so she fells that she is better of dead than alive so she won't feel insecure about her looks and weight" said Leilani really angry.

(Lucas gets up and walks out, Jack follows)

"Luc, wait up" said Jack.

"Sorry, I am just so angry how can anyone so perfect and precious believe they are better of dead than alive, she is my world, I was distort when she had those burns and then when she had Bulimia , now she relapsing just because of my spiteful ex girlfriend, it is all my fault" said a now crying Lucas.

"I know man, but Luc this is not your fault, she may have just caught a bit, but I don't think she will go back that way, she has you, Leilani, and everyone is just Belle being petty, she knows the pain we all went though especially you and she is using it against you." said Jack.

"Thanks Jack" said Lucas.

"No problem brother, lets go back, I am sure your girl is waiting for you" said Jack teasingly.

(Lucas punches him in the arn)

"Yeah , you right Matt needs me" said Lucas.

(They walk back to the house, just as they get to the spot between the annex and the house, Mattie runs out of their (hers and Lucas) room towards them)

(Lucas grabs her by the waist)

"Hey Matt are you okay" asked Lucas worriedly.

"I'm fine, never better, now that you are here, where did you go" said Mattie.

"Well I needed to get my frustrations out of what happened, so I walked out heading to the beach but Jack stopped me and I told him all my frustration, please don't go back there, I couldn't lose you again" said Lucas.

"Luc I'm not going back there, I'm stronger and more determined not too, I have you, I love you Luc, I know I hurt you when I went to the retreat, because I know you want us back together, so I promise I won't let you down" said Mattie determined.

"I am sorry for putting Belle before our relationship, you right I did want to get back with you that is why I wrote that letter but that is in the past and we are now the future, I also promise not to hurt you or let you down" said Lucas.

(Lucas pulls Mattie to him, she wraps her arms around his neck, and he kisses her)

(Jack is by door waiting for them)

"Oi break it up you two, the family are waiting" said Jack.

(They break apart)

"We are coming Jack" said Lucas exasperated.

"Okay Luc, calm " said Mattie.

"It us just gets me annoyed, it happened when we were rehearsing for Colleen's play and people kept getting in our way of our first kiss" said Lucas exasperated again.

"I know but it is different at least now we get to kiss before being called" said Mattie with a big grin.

"Yeah you are right, lets see the family" said Lucas as he puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her towards the door.

"Hey you forget we have our own room" said Mattie.

"Yeah they forgot we are 16/17 babe" said Lucas

(They open the door)

"Hey guys and gals" said Lucas.

"Hi everyone" said Mattie.

"Hey Mattie, Lucas" said everyone.

"So what is going on between you two" asked Martha curiously.

"Well \Beth, Dad, Robbie, Tasha, Jack, Martha, Katyca, Henry; Mattie and I are back together for good" said Lucas with a very determined face.

"Really (Lucas and Matilda nod), knew you would, my sons have the perfect girlfriend and daughter in law I could ask for" said Tony.

"Thanks Tony, Dad" said Mattie and Martha.

"Enough of Luc's lovelife but Lena you and Tristan engaged, wow, how" asked Jack.

"Well you remember earlier today when I stormed off after finding out about you guys being cousins" said Leilani.

"Yeah girl what happened Kat just said she left you with Tristan, and the next we heard you guys are engaged dude, what's the score" said Henry.

" Okay we will tell you" said Tristan.

" Everyone get comfy" said Leilani.


	7. Leilani and Tristan talk, engagement

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls people or Home and Away except for Leilani, Alice, Katyca.

Chapter 7: Leilani and Tristan talk, engagement.

"Well I was sitting on the rocks, just looking out to the sea" said Leilani.

(Took a breather)

"When Kat came up and told me " said Leilani.

Flashback:

"Lani, chin up so he didn't tell you about the Holdens being his cousins that doesn't mean you have to be upset" said Katyca.

"It is just I have told Tris loads about how my cousin Mattie dated a guy called Lucas Holden but they broke up and she went with Dean and he went with Belle and it broke both their hearts watching the other with their girlfriend and boyfriend but not once did he say hey Lei I know Lucas as he is my cousin is that not cool, we've been together through so much, first as best friends then when I got pregnant with Alice and know as boyfriend and girlfriend" said Leilani sarcastically and in tears.

"Lani he is a fool, and when I left him with the others he was mad at himself I betcha Henry has told him to come here and to tell me to go back, are you going to be okay" said Katyca.

" yeah I'm better now, less mad just hurt that he couldn't trust me" said Leilani.

"Good because he is on his way" said Katyca as she spots Tristan running down the path to them.

"Hey Kat, umm Henry wants you" said Tristan slightly out of breath.

"Tristan you are the captain of the basketball, baseball team how can you be slightly out of breath" said Katyca jokingly.

"Haha, how is Lei is she really mad" said Tristan, worriedly.

"Not any more, but you do have a lot of making up to do, because it is a big thing you left out when you started dating or even when you started out best friends" said Katyca.

"I know but I'm ready to do anything just not for her to dump me" said Tristan.

"I doubt it will come to that Tristan, she just needs to know you trust her that is all" said Katyca.

"Thanks Kat, I better go now" said Tristan.

"Sure, see you, they still outside the diner" said Katyca.

"yeah" said Tristan.

(Katyca walks away, Tristan walks to Leilani)

"Hey Lei" said Tristan.

(Leilani looks up and smiles)

"Can I sit down" asked Tristan.

"Sure" said Leilani.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you please, I do anything just don't break up with me" said Tristan, sorrowfully.

"Tris I'm not going to break up with you over that, you just got to learn to trust me with stuff like this, how is Alice going to feel if she finds out her daddy can't trust her mummy with something as her uncles" said Leilani.

"Sorry babe I do trust you" said Tristan.

"Okay" said Leilani.

(Takes a breather)

"Just remember I'm there for you" said Leilani.

" I will, Lei" said Tristan.

"Yeah" said Leilani.

"What would you say if we moved our relationship further" said Tristan.

"What do you me, we already have Alice" said Leilani, confused.

"I mean Lei, we've been together since we were 15/16, we've been through hardship and such but we've made it through" said Tristan.

"Yeah" said Leilani, still confused.

"Lei, you are magical even when you were pregnant with Alice, you were still gorgeous so will you Leilani Eulalia Aimi-Aine Esme Bolton do me the honour of marrying me (as he pulled out a ring that was white gold with a small pin k diamond and small sapphires embedded in the ring) " asked Tristan.

"yes Tristan Janlan Carlisle Du Grey of course I will I love you" said Leilani with tears in her eyes.

(Tristan puts the ring on her finger, then both of them got up and made their way to the diner where they met Mattie and Lucas)

End of flashback:

"That is so frigging awesome, man how long did you have the ring for" said Henry to his best friend.

"A year" said Tristan.

"Cool" said everyone.

"So now that we have established Leilani and Tristan engagement and Mattie and Lucas relationship can we celebrate" said Henry jokingly.

"Yes Henry we will be; Jack, Tony can you go and get some bubbly" asked Beth.

"Sure" said Tony.

(Tony and Jack left the house.)

"Now Lucas and Matilda I want you to promise me no funny business okay" aid Beth warningly.

"Yes mum" said Mattie.

"Good" said Beth.

"Now Martha, Tasha could you go and put Alice and Ella down in Leilani and Tristan room" asked Beth.

"Sure Beth " said Martha.

(She and Tasha went to the spare bedroom to drop the kids off)

(Whilst they were gone Jack and Tony arrived with the bubbly)

"Thanks Tony, Jack; Martha and Tasha have gone to drop Alice and Ella in the spare bedroom" said Beth.

"Cool, right where do you want these" asked Tony.

"Umm on the table" said Beth.

"Mattie, Lucas could you go to sally's and tell them that they invited to Leilani and Tristan engagement party" asked Tony.

"Oh and also tell Irene, Dan and Leah as well" added Beth

"Sure Beth and dad we will" said Lucas.

(Mattie and Lucas walked out towards the diner and the caravan park.)


	8. The party

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls people or Home and Away except for Leilani, Alice, Katyca.

Chapter 8: The Party and final confrontation with Belle.

(Enters Martha and Tasha)

"Martha could you help Leilani with the food" asked Beth.

"Sure " said Martha as she walks over to where Leilani is.

"Tasha could you pop over to the diner and get us either a chocolate cake or a cheese cake please" asked Beth.

"Sure Beth" said Tasha, as Beth gives her some money.

(Beth turns to the men)

"Boys how you doing with the banner" asked Beth.

"we are fine, where is dad and Tristan" asked Jack.

"They are outside with the balloons" replied Robbie

(enters Tony and Tristan.)

"They all done is there anything else" asked Tony

"Well Tony could you go and start lighten the BBQ whilst Tristan you and Leilani if you want can go and get changed"said Beth.

"thanks Aunty Beth" said Leilani.

(They ran to the spare room, Leilani wore a one shoulder dress that criss-cross at the back in a buttercup colour, her hair was left as it was with a touch of make-up and pale yellow flats. Tristan is dressed in just a white shirt with pants, his hair gelled in a curl, and sandals.)

"wow Lei you look breathtaking babe" said Tristan as Leilani steps out of the bathroom.

"Thanks Tris you look handsome too" replied Leilani.

(They walk out of their room, Tristan went to find the men)

"Wow Lena you look stunning" said Martha and Tasha.

(Martha is dressed in a green and blue dress, Tasha is in a pale blue dress.)

"Thanks T, Martha you girls rock" said Leilani

"she's right Tash, Mac" said Mattie as she enters the room from hers.

"Wow Mattie you going to take Lucas breath away, you look downright gorgeous" said Leilani.

(Mattie is dressed in a halter-neck ice blue dress that just goes above her knee and when she walks it flares out.)

"Thanks Lali you look amazing too" said Mattie in return.

"Girls you look amazing all of you" said Beth as she also enters the room.

(Beth is in a black dress with lilies embroided in it.)

"Thanks mum" said Mattie.

"Yes thanks Beth" said Martha and Tasha.

"Thanks Aunty Beth " said Leilani.

"Mum you look great too" said Mattie as Leilani, Tasha, Martha nod their heads in agreement.

"let's go and knock the men of their feet" said Tasha.

(They walk out to the garden where the men where chatting to Alf Stewart, Ric, Cassie and Sally)

"Thanks Sally, Ms Fletcher for being here" said Tony and Tristan.

"No problem it is nice to get out of the house especially when it is my god daughter engagement party, who is coming out right now looking magical with the girls and Beth"said Sally pointing to where the ladies have emerged.

(The men turn around)

"wow Leilani looks divine, eh cousin" said Jack.

"yeah I already knew but look at Martha, Tasha, Beth and Mattie" said Tristan.

"Yeah they are beautiful, Luc are you okay" Jack asked as he noticed his brother has not taken his eyes of the place where the girls entered.

"Jack, son I think Luc's speechless, but here comes the ladies" said Tony.

(They ladies walk over to the men)

"Hi Tony" said the ladies.

"Hi ladies, you look amazing all of you" said Tony.

(Each girl goes to their guy expect Leilani who walks to Sally)

"Aunty Sal, thanks for coming I know it was hard to after my dad passing from leukaemia it took me a while" said Leilani gratefully.

"Lil, I wouldn't miss it for the world plus Flynn would have told me off for missing it, he wants me to get on with my life and you are part of it" said Sally, pulling Leilani into a hug.

With Lucas and Mattie:

(Mattie is calling to Lucas but he is not responding)

"Luc are you there" said Mattie as she walks towards him and pokes him.

(No answer)

"Tony I think we have lost Lucas" said Mattie worriedly.

(Jack overheard and decided to do a prank on him)

"Lucas Anthony Holden" Jack called in his policeman voice.

(Lucas looks up)

"What Jack I didn't do anything" said Lucas.

"Mattie being calling you" said Jack.

"Mattie, where is she" said Lucas dreamily.

"She is in front of you" said Jack.

"Oh hey Matt (as he notices her), you look like an angel" said Lucas.

"Thanks Luc" said Mattie as she kisses him.

(Everyone laughs, glad that Lucas answered)

(Robbie breaks the silence and the kiss)

"Let us party" shouted Robbie.

(Music starts to play, each guy takes one of the ladies and pulls her to the floor. They all start dancing- Leilani sees Sally on her own)

"Tris" said Leilani.

"Yeah babe" said Tristan.

"Could you go and dance with Aunty Sal for me please" asked Leilani, with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Lei" said Tristan as he breaks away from her.

(Tristan walks over to where Sally is)

"Aunty Sally would you like to dance" asked Tristan.

"Sure, Thanks if that is okay with Lil" said Sally.

"Yeah it is fine" said Tristan, pulling her over to the dance floor in the garden.

(Leilani smiles at them)

"Thanks Lil for this" said Sally.

"Aunty Sal, Uncle Flynn would have yelled at me if I did not do this" said Leilani.

"Thanks babe, see you in a bit" said Tristan, as Leilani walks to the drinks table.

(Leilani spots Beth and Tony looking at Lucas and Matilda)

"They look perfect together" said Leilani as she walks over to Beth and Tony.

"Yeah looks like everything is back to how it should be, it seems like no one is going to ruin it" said Beth with tears.

"Oh Aunty Beth" said Leilani, giving her a hug.

(Enters Belle, Drew, Aden Jefferies, Irene, Dan and Leah)

(Tristan walks over to Irene , Dan and Leah not noticing Belle and her crew)

"Hi Mrs Roberts, glad you can make it, have a drink, you two Leah, Dan" said Tristan.

(Beth notices Belle, Drew and Aden)

"Leilani" said Beth

"Yeah Aunty Beth, what is up" said Leilani.

"Just to let you know that Belle, Drew and their friend Aden came with Leah, Dan and Irene uninviting" said Beth

"What, this cannot be happening, get Luc to take Mattie away" said Leilani as she spots Tristan talking to Irene, Leah and Dan as well as Drew, Belle and Aden.

"Okay we will" said Tony.

(Tony walks over to where Lucas and the rest are dancing)

"Lucas" said Tony.

"Yeah Dad, what is up" asked Lucas.

"Son I have some bad news, you need to listen and then take Matilda away got it" said Tony.

"Yeah, what" said Lucas, as he pulls Matilda to him instead of facing him, her back is to his chest.

"Belle, Drew, Aden have invited themselves here, when we invited Leah, Dan, and Irene" said Tony, calmly.

"What, no what if she hits me again, Lucas I love you, and if anything happens, remember that" Mattie says as tears run down her face.

"Luc take Mattie now, before Belle and her crew notices you two" said Tony.

"Yeah dad, come on Mattie, I'll protect you, guys we need to get Mattie out of here, pronto" said Lucas as he wraps his arm around her and walks away out of the garden, with Ric, Cassie, Henry, Katyca following.

(Whilst Tony was with Lucas and Matilda, Leilani and Robbie walk up to Tristan)

"Tristan, man guess whose come with Leah, Dan and Irene" said Robbie.

"Who" asked Tristan.

"Belle, Drew, and Aden have, haven't you noticed as you were talking to Irene, Dan and Leah that there were 3 other people with them" said Leilani.

"You what, that is it" said Tristan.

"Tris, calm down, Luc does not need you fighting, neither do I please" said Leilani in tears.

"Sorry Lei, come here" said Tristan.

(Leilani walks into his arms, and he pulls her close)

"It is not fair this is our engagement party" said Leilani.

"Ssh, it will be sorted out, Rob can you ask Dan and Leah if they knew about Belle and her crew" asked Tristan while still comforting Leilani.

"Yeah sure man, keep my cousin safe, won't be a minute" said Robbie.

(Robbie walks over to where Leah, Dan are with Irene)

"Robbie what is up" asked Irene.

"Irene, Dan, Leah did you guys tell Belle about the party" asked Robbie.

"Well I never, did you Dan" asked Leah, looking at Dan.

"Nope, the only person I spoke to was Irene, although I think Colleen overheard" said Dan.

"What about you Irene" said Leah.

"Nope, you don't think Colleen said anything do you" asked Irene.

"Well we hope not, it just both Mattie and Leilani do not need Belle, Drew, Aden here as it is my cousin engagement party, but they are, so we trying to find out how they got through to here" said Robbie.

"Unless they followed us, even though they are grounded" said Irene, angrily.

"Dan can you find out" asked Leah.

"Sure" said Dan and he walked away.

"Send our apologies to Tristan, Leilani, Matilda and Lucas and the rest of the family I am sorry that they came" said Irene.

"I will but it neither yours, Leah or Dan's fault okay" said Robbie.

(He walks back to his family)

"How did it go Robbie" asked Tony.

"Neither Dan, Irene, Leah told them" said Robbie.

(Whilst Robbie, Irene, Leah were talking, Dan went to speak to Drew as he noticed he and Aden on their own.)

"Drew, Aden what are you doing here, you do know it was a private function and you were not invited, Drew you are grounded" asked Dan.

"It was Belle idea, she overheard Colleen talking, saying how it was nice to hear good news for the Hunters/ Holdens so we tagged along." said Drew, truthfully.

Over with Leilani, Tasha, Martha, Jack, Robbie, Tristan. Belle walks over.

"Hey Leilani, thanks you for inviting us" said Belle sarcastically.

"Actually Belle, I never invited you, you came here unannounced, so would you mind leaving as you are trespassing on some else's property" said Leilani, calmly.

"No, where is Lucas and your cow of a cousin, I thought they be around here, I mean with there being so much food I thought Matilda would have loved to stuff her face then make herself sick, so much that Lucas will see she is not worth his time" said Belle plainly.

(Jack notices Leilani getting furious and steps in)

"Ms Taylor, you better leave this house or you be under-arrest for trespassing on private property" said Jack plainly.

"No, I want to see Lucas" said Belle determined.

"Belle do what Jack says now because I do not think Tristan , Martha and Tony can hold back Leilani, Beth and Robbie much longer from hitting you" said Dan as he comes over with Leah and Irene.

(Everyone turns to see Tristan struggling to hold Leilani back, Tony holding Robbie back and Martha holding Beth back, all looking positively furious.)

Elsewhere, Lucas, Mattie, Ric, Cassie, Katyca and Henry are at Sally's house:

"What do you think is going on over at mine and Luc's house, I do not want anyone hurt" said Mattie, terrified.

"Cass can you come and sit in my place (Cassie nods), cheers, Matt I am going to ring my dad to see what is going on, so stay with Cassie" said Lucas, as he gets from his place next to Mattie on the couch, taking his phone out of the pocket and going outside to the garden.

"Okay" said Matilda.

(Cassie joins Matilda on the couch)

"Mattie everything will be okay, Lucas will make sure" said Cassie.

"I hope so" said Mattie.

On the phone with Lucas:

"Hey Dad it is Lucas, just ringing to find out what is happening, phone me back please" said Lucas, when he got to his dad's voice-mail.

(Lucas walks back inside)

"He is not answering, Mattie it does not mean something going on" said Lucas as Matilda looks in tears.

"How do you know" said Mattie.

"Because I am sure my dad and Jack

have it under control" said Lucas.

(The phone rings)

(Ric went to answer it)

"Hey this is Summerbay caravan park, how may I help you" said Ric.

"Hi Ric its Tony I just got Lucas voice mail message, just thought I ring to say Jack has arrested Belle, Drew and Aden for trespassing on private property and for assault as Belle pick up Alice, when she came running out from her nap, on threw her on the ground, of course that got Leilani even more angry so she went to her baby but Belle got in the way and hit her on the face and she fell down and whacked her head on the stone, which is the bad news as now some of us are in the hospital with Leilani and the others are giving their testimonies to the incident, Tristan is seriously torn up as both Leilani and Alice are in hospital ones gone for surgery to find out if Leilani as done any damage to her brain and Alice is in intensive care at the moment as she stopped breathing for awhile, so if you guys want to come you can." said Tony, not so calmly.

"I tell the others we will be over there as quick as possible, is Sally with you" asked Ric.

"No she is on the way to the caravan park to pick you guys up" said Tony.

"Okay we see you in a while".

(Ric puts the phone down and turns to the others)

"There is some good news and bad news" said Ric.

"What is it Ric, man" said Henry.

"Well the good news is that Jack had Belle, Drew, Aden arrested for trespassing on private property but the bad news is Belle is also charged with assualt as she picked up Alice, when she came running out from her nap and threw on the ground, of course that got Lena even more angry so she went to her baby but Belle got in the way and hit her on the face and she fell down and whacked her head on the stone, which is the bad news as now some of the family are in the hospital with Leilani and the others are giving their testimonies to the incident, Tristan is seriously torn up as both Leilani and Alice are in hospital ones gone for surgery to find out if Leilani as done any damage to her brain and Alice is in intensive care at the moment as she stopped breathing for awhile, so Tony rang to tell us if we wanted to come to the hospital" said Ric.

(All of the girls were in tears, Mattie in floods of tears as she blames herself for it)

"Luc, Sally is on her way to pick us up" said Ric.

"Okay" said Lucas.

(Enters Sally)

"Guys you heard the news who once to go to the hospital, who wants to stay and look after Pippa for me" asked Sally.

" I want to go, so does Mattie, and Lucas, and Henry" said Katyca.

(Lucas, Mattie and Henry nod in agreement)

"Ric, Cassie" said Sally.

"We will stay here and look after Pippa" said Ric.

"Okay" said Sally.

(They walk out to the car and to the hospital)


	9. The hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls people or Home and Away or A Cinderella Story except for Leilani, Alice, Katyca, James.

Chapter 9: The Hospital (Katyca POV)

(Beth, Tony, Martha, Robbie, Tasha, Tristan are in the waiting room, when Sally, Lucas, Mattie, Henry, and I came in. Irene, Dan, Leah, Jack went to the station with Drew, Belle and Aden.)

"Dad how is she" asked Lucas, holding Matilda to him.

"Well we just think she has a concussion but we not sure" said Tony.

(Leilani is wheeled through them to one of the rooms, we all walked into the room)

"Hey Rachel how is she" asked Beth.

"Well we think she is fine just a bruised head so no worries on that part however we have found some other startling results" replied Rachel.

"What is it" Tony asked.

"Well we just got her x-rays results and it seems that Leilani has not only bruised her head, she has a bruised ribs and a fractured ankle and foot" said Rachel.

"What" I yelled.

"It does mean, she won't be able to dance, cheer-leading for about 8 weeks at the most" said Rachel.

"No that can't happen, she and Tristan are planning to get married in 6 weeks time, she won't even be able to dance at her wedding" said Mattie in fits of tears.

"Yes that is the case I am deeply sorry" said Rachel, looking at all of us.

"Thanks Rachel" said Tony as Lucas comforted Beth and Mattie.

(I went into to Henry's arms and wept, to see my best friend lying down in a hospital gown never to dance again for 8 weeks, Martha had wrapped her arms around Tristan when Tony took Beth from Lucas comfort. Tasha Robbie were holding each other).

"What are we going to do" asked Martha.

"How about we girls get all the necessary material for the wedding, Tony will you call the register and we will have a quick one. Leilani will decided how she wants. Tristan I hope you've decided whose up the front with you" said Beth.

(Leilani wakes up)

"Aunty Beth; Cassie, Kat, Tash, Mattie will be bridesmaids, Martha will be matron of honour. Aunty Sal I wondering if you could give me away as my brothers are not able to make it at such sort noticed" said Leilani.

"Okay, Tristan" said Beth.

"Well a we are in the hospital I want Henry as my best man, than Lucas, Jack, Ric and Robbie up there too" said Tristan.

(Both Henry and Martha nod their heads, Sally cries and gives Leilani a hug).

"Okay I will talk to Rachel and she if it is okay to do it" said Tony, as he opens the door.

(Tony walks to find Rachel; there is a knock on the door)

"Come in" said Beth.

(Door opens, Kit enters the room).

"Kit, darl what you doing here" asked Beth, as she embraces her daughter.

"Jack called and told me what happened I got here as soon as I can, Lia I'm sorry" said Kit.

(Walking to Leilani's bed and given her a hug).

"It is okay Kit, you couldn't help it, Belle is just like her mum; self-centred, attention-seeker, so don't worry" said Leilani.

"Boys, it is time we head out, Girls we see you in a tick" said Robbie.

(Lucas, Tristan, Robbie, Henry walked out of the room as Rachel and Tony head their way).

"Rachel can we" asked Henry.

"Yes as long as it does not strain her to much" said Rachel, as she continues into the room.

"Hey Leilani how you feeling" asked Rachel.

"A little sore" said Leilani.

"Okay the will probably be your ribs, now I'm going to give you some painkillers so you can have your day in less pain" said Rachel.

"Thanks Rachel, you and Kim should join, I know Tristan would want you here was well" said Leilani.

"Okay I see if I can have my break now" said Rachel knowing full well that to say `No` will not be taken into account.

(She leaves the room as Cassie enters).

"Let's get us dressed, we can do the big one when you are better Leilani so don't cry" said Beth as she notices the tears run down her nieces face.

"Yeah Lali you'll be gorgeous as usual, nothing will spoil it" said Mattie.

"Yeah" I agreed.

(They all got dressed- Leilani dress was strapless, that criss-crossed at the back, so it looked like a two piece dress, the bottom was straight, curvy dress. Her hair had extensions put in a curled, spun half-up and had few ringlets down her face and some down her back and white sandals)

"Wow cous you look like an angel" Mattie said as she saw Leilani put on her dress.

"Thanks Mattie, you are all awesome, the boys will not know what hit them" replied Leilani.

(Each girl expect for Kit was dressed in a gorgeous v-line bluey-green dress and heels; Mattie had her hair in ringlets and spun up in a french-twist' tasha just kept her hair in a bun with some fallen down her face, Martha had half up, half down, Kit just let her hair fall down naturally, Cassie had her hair like Tasha, and I had my hair in plaits. Kit was dress in a nice green dress).

"She is right ladies, you look beautiful, incredible" said Sally as she and Beth enter the room.

"Thanks Sally" we all said.

"Are you ready" Sally turned to Leilani.

"Yeah" said Leilani.

"Let's go" I said

"Hold up I think Cass has knocked her drink on her dress" said Mattie.

" Okay lets go and get it clean, hopefully we won't be late" said Martha.

(They got into the car who is going to tell the boys).

"I will" said Mattie.

Meanwhile with the men (Lucas POV)

(I was sitting with Jack talking when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jack went to open it. We were at Jack's House with the lads).

"Hello, who are you" said Jack.

(I got up to face whoever was at the door, when 2 boys and a girl walked in)

"Hi I'm Austin Ames, this is James Bolton and my fiancée Samantha Montgomery, I'm looking for Tristan Du Grey" replied Austin.

(Tristan walks in and spots Lucas and Jack with the guests)

"Austin you came, that's great Lei was saying earlier none of you could make it" said Tristan.

(I shared a look with Jack).

"Tristan, cous how do you know these people" I asked.

"Lucas, Jack; Austin is Leilani's half brother, Lei father is Austin's, James is Leilani twin" replied Tristan.

(Jack and I nod our heads in understanding).

"Guys let's get dressed" Dad said as he, Robbie, Henry, Kim entered the room.

"Okay Uncle Tony, Lucas I need your help seeing as you are already dress cous" said Tristan teasingly.

"Ha-ha Tristan course I will help; Lali or Matt will have my head, not because you asked" I replied back, walking over to Tristan.

(I helped Tristan with his tie and pulled down his collar, then we were off to the hospital ground; Henry had the rings).

(We met Sally on the way up the drive, who spotted Austin and James and ran to them, we carried on walking to the grounds.)

(Normal POV)

"Austin, James what are you doing here I thought you guys couldn't make it that is why Leilani asked me to give her away" asked a confused Sally.

"Aunty Sally I was able to convienced dad that Sam ( my fiancee) and I needed a break and we met James who had down the same thing expect have girlfriend part" said Austin.

"But do you want to give her away or do you want me to do it still" asked Sally.

"Aunty Sal if Angel has asked you to give her away than we will not stop you even though she is my twin" said James.

"Okay, thanks" said Sally, giving them a hug and leading them to the gardens where the other guests were.

(Walking over to where Beth, Tony and the boys are).

"Beth I would like to introduce you to Austin Ames, James Bolton brothers of Leilani" said Sally.

(Beth spots James)

"James Jasper Alexander Bolton" said a shocked Beth.

"Aunty Beth we are for Angel as mum was wondering when the wedding was and than we told her what happened so she told us to come for the quick one" replied James, slightly embarrassed after hearing his full name.

"Ah ha well sit by Tony and I and watch the show" said Beth.

(They walk to where they were sitting; Tristan looked happy, anxious and scared.)

"Chin up Trist, you'll be fine all you have to do is say your vows and I do" said Lucas.

"But what if she decides No" said Tristan fearfully.

"She won't, I just got a text from Matt, she said Lali is nervous but she loves you; you are her cheese to her macaroni, she said it was something you would laugh at" said Lucas.

"Lei is so funny, basically our movies together are Juno, A Walk to Remember, Bourne movies and our T programmes are Heroes and Glee. Now Juno gets pregnant by her best friend and he turns out be her cheese to her macaroni, which is where the quote comes from" said Tristan laughing, fears subsided.

"What that's just weird so how does that link to your relationship cous" asked Jack.

"Well before we got together we were best friends and yes like the film I got her pregnant but unlike the film we kept the child, then we found out we loved each other more then words after many years of being next door neighbours" replied Tristan.

"Ah we see now, Henry you've got the rings" said Lucas.

"Yeah" replied Henry.

(Phone rings, Beth picks up)

"_Hi Mattie are you girls ready" asked Beth as she says Hello._

"_**Mum is Luc there" asked Mattie.**_

"_Yes why" asked Beth._

"_**Well we kinda of stuck in traffic so we going to be about 10-20 mins so could you warn Tristan so he nots afraid" said Mattie.**_

"_Sure Mattie, anything else" said Beth._

"_**Oh and tell Luc I love him and that say the boys jaws will drop" said Mattie**_

"_Hang on we are in the grounds of the hospital how can you be stuck in traffic" asked Beth._

"_**Well umm, the thing is, we at the launderette as Cass dress got juice on it so we are driving back" replied Mattie.**_

"_Okay, see ya Mattie" said Beth as she hangs up._

(Beth turns to the boys)

"Boys I got a couple of messages; one is that your ladies will be 10-20 mins due to traffic coming back from the launderette as Cassie dress got stained, second your jaws will drop when you see them, oh an Lucas Mattie says she loves you" said Beth in one breath.

"What" yelled Tristan.

"Okay, Tristan, chill" said Tony as Tristan starts to panic.

"_Okay, sure I tell them, thanks" said Beth._

_(_They both put the phone down)

"Boys the ladies are coming out so get imto places now" said Beth carmly.

(Boys: Tristan; Henry; Lucas; Jack; Ric; and Robbie)

(Girls: Leilani; Martha; Mattie; Katyca; Cassie; and Tasha, with Alice and Ella as the flower girls)

(Phone rings again, Beth picks up)

"_Leilani what is it" asked Beth._

"**It is time, get the men and boys in their places, the girls are coming out" said Leilani. **


	10. the wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls people or Home and Away or A Cinderella Story except for Leilani, Alice, Katyca, James.

Chapter 10: The Wedding (Tristan POV)

"Robbie, Ric, Jack, Lucas, Henry here comes the girls minus Martha and Leilani" said I.

(The boys turn round to where I could see the girls and their jaws dropped expect Jack and I)

"Robbie, Tris look there's Alice and Ella aren't they adorable" Jack said to Robbie and Tristan as Robbie pick his jaw back up, and he spots them in front of Tasha, Cassie, Katyca and Mattie.

"Yeah but look at Lucas, Ric and Henry Jack" said Tristan as he spots them with their jaw wide open in astonishment.

"Yeah; Luc, Ric, Henry pick your jaws up, the ladies will notice" said Jack.

(Lucas, Ric and Henry did what Jack said, and as the girls walked down the aisle, they smiled their signifying smile.)

"Okay guys, that was cheesy a bit." said Tristan.

"Okay stop it guys, it time for Mac to make her entrance" said Robbie.

(They all turned to the front to see Martha walking down the aisle, Jack winks at her)

(The wedding march starts to play, and they see Leilani at the top of the aisle with Sally,he moves to stand in front of the register as she walks down, Tristan is mesmerized by her beauty, so he doesn't notice her standing next to him and the register talking to him.

"Sir" said the register.

(Tristan takes his eyes away from Leilani and looks at the register)

"Sorry" said Tristan feeling slightly embarrassed.

(The register turned to the audience)

"Who gives this women to be with this man" said the register

"I do" said Sally

"Okay" said the register

"Do you Leilani Eulalia Aimi-Aine Esme Bolton take Tristan Janlan Carlisle Du Grey to be your lawful husband to have and to hold for all time" said the register.

" I do" said Leilani

"Do you Tristan Janlan Carlisle Du Grey take Leilani Eulalia Aimi-Aine Esme Bolton to be your lawful wife to have and to hold for all time"said the register.

"I do" said Tristan

"Right Tristan you start" said the register

"Lei from the first moment I met you my heart started beating and we became best friends but you were more than that you were my soul mate I was overjoyed even more so when you had our little Alice so here is my solemn vow to you that I will always be there" said Tristan.

"Leilani it is your turn" said the register

"Tristan you have been my rock, thank you for being an awesome father to Ali, I love you even more than words can say and I am glad that I'm here with you at this moment in our lives" said Leilani

" Okay Leilani I want you to repeat after me , I Leilani Eulalia Aimi-Aine Esme Bolton take you Tristan Janlan Carlisle Du Grey to be my husband in sickness and in health for all time" said the register

"I Leilani Eulalia Aimi-Aine Esme take you Tristan Janlan Carlisle Du Grey to be my husband in sickness and in health for all time" repeats Leilani

"Tristan I want you to also repeat after me, I Tristan Janlan Carlisle Du Grey take you Leilani Eulalia Aimi-Aine Esme Bolton to be my wife in sickness and in health for all time" said the register

"I Tristan Janlan Carlisle Du Grey take you Leilani Eulalia Aimi-Aine Esme Bolton to be my wife in sickness and in health for all time" repeats Tristan

"Now Leilani" said the priest

(Leilani turns to Tristan, after getting his ring from Martha)

"With this ring I thee wed, I Leilani Eulalia Aimi-Aine Esme take you Tristan Janlan Carlisle Du Grey to be my husband this is my solemn vow" said Leilani, putting the ring on Tristan finger.

( Tristan takes his grandmother's ring from Henry)

"With this ring I thee wed, I Tristan Janlan Carlisle Du Grey take you Leilani Eulalia Aimi-Aine Esme Bolton to be my wife this is my solemn vow" said Tristan, putting the ring on Leilani finger.

"By the power vested in me, you may kiss your bride Mr Du Grey" said the register

( Tristan and Leilani kiss for the first time as husband and wife)

"Lets be the first to introduce Mr and Mrs Tristan Du Grey" said the priest

(Round of applause, standing ovation)

(Order of leaving the grounds to go outside:- Leilani and Tristan, Henry and Martha, Lucas and Mattie, Jack and Katyca, Ric and Cassie, Robbie and Tasha, Sally, Beth, Tony, Kit, James, Sam, Austin, Alice, Ella walked out)


End file.
